narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Huoyan Chen
Huoyan Chen '(lit, Chinease for Flame Dust, 火焰塵) is the Jashinist High-Marauder, one of the leading positions with the Jashin Cult. His strength and brutal skills has lead him to becoming a powerhouse within the power levels of shinobi. Feared for his strength and blessings given from Jashin, Huoyen uses his deadly traits to inspire others to his cruel methods, and teaching them in the arts of destruction and warfare. Appearance Featuring a scarred and shirtless body; his skin being toned and tanned, rugged and basked. Huoyan's hair wild and untamed, long brown hair, rolling all over his head. Red orbs for his eye color. Featuring a red-head bang, void of a hitai-ai, having long since been ashamed of his past in Konohagakure. Wearing a large shoulder pad, spikes gouging far outward as frills, staying on his shoulder by a strap going across his other shoulder and neck, sleeve also connected to the shoulder pad and extending to a glove. Plated metal over his hand and forearm, acting as a protection and reinforcement, clawed in essence to give him additional damage output. Torn dark baggy pants, on top of the pants being an orange kama with black tribal designs, those of Jashin. Fox or dog tails worn also from his pants line and kama, as a way to mock the summons, spirits, and tailed beasts, also in a manner to show offensive to those that cower before any of these or rely on them. Bandages over his right arm's wrist, he sports scars all over his chest, face, and body, with a dark heathen tattoo covering most of his chest. Personality As his persona with the Jashinists, Huoyan is critical, sadistic, full of sick humor, a no care attitude, and very fanatical. Critical about everything, status, styles, races or otherwise, if it is deemed weak or unfit, Huoyan will criticize it until it can be changed to a better state or to perfection. Even of himself, Huoyan will harden and train himself to an insane extent, trying his utmost to keep his skills sharp and his power/strength to it's highest degree. If a foe makes a mistake, he will insult them on their form and style, and if an ally do so; he will instruct them to improve or do otherwise in a better manner/form for the combat at hand. Sadistic, Huoyan has a enlightment whenever a person is demeaned or an enemy of Jashin slain, his murderous joy fondled, Jashin has blessed him with his gifts for his twisted behaviour, amongst other traits. Sickening humor, he finds pain and suffering a delight, taking other's pain as humor, he only finds seriousness in circumstances that revolve around his personal agenda, his past, and things relating to Jashin's will. No care given to his life, Huoyan rarely takes his time to worry, pout, or etc in dealings or so on, seeking only to further himself, this can be lead to others thinking he is lazy or stoic; this is not the fact. Very fanatical about his duties to Jashin and his personal agenda, Huoyan drives on madly to serve the Jashinists, and his behaviour towards gaining revenge and anarchy towards Konogakuare. To his fellow allies, as High Maruader, he mostly trains other Warriors or Marauders in the ways of Jashin; particularlly involving around warfare, combat forms, Kenjutsu, and how to dispatch the enemies of Jashin effeciantly. A brilliant strategist underneath his gruff and cruel facade, Huoyan has displayed cunning genius in big-time attacks or missions in his past; executing them with utter beauty, but his murderous sprees and lack of restraint lead him to being banished from Konohagakure. In combat, Huoyan is straight forward, barreling through enemies as a warmachine and crushing foes with endless diligence. His tall and tathered form helps intimidate and demoralize enemies, coupling this with his Jujutsu techniques allows him to 'own' the battlefield on which he is placed. History Huoyan began his life as an average human would in a shinobi world, starting as a baby, he was born into an average family. His parents raising him to be a strong boy, being a single child he had no rivals or friends in his family as he grew up. As they raised him, he was chosen to go the acadamy, and his role model soon became the ANBU Corps for their loyalty and tightly knit standings to the Hokage. As he grew older, he formed two particular heroes in his mind and imaginations, two of them being of entirely different variations. His first hero being, The First Hokage as he was the one who formed the village and built it to the way it was today. The other being, Kisame, which was the oddest of heroes to obtain, but to Huoyan, he was the best swordsman of his time, and his power levels were considered astronomical to even that of tailed beasts, which drawed Huoyan down this road. Afrer becoming a Genin, Huoyan trialed in the fields of Kenjutsu and sought to raise his chakra levels. As he began his journey, he excelled in the field of combat, but his levels of stealth and chakra concentration were low. Going farther ahead, he was promoted... Huoyan became a chunnin at 15, having became a Genin at 12. When this was done, he proved that he was an effecient Shinobi and became brutal in large scale fights; creating tactics and cunning, making up for his previous mistakes and underusage of planning/control. His reserves by then were much higher, and his limit of Jutsus were enhanced. Vicious shows and battles came forward, with Huoyan as the victor; despite him taking numerous injuries that formed scars later. Huoyan's acts did not go unnoticed to Konohagakure... or to other forces. He was soon promoted to Jonin; but this wouldn't last... Jashinists had realized his potential, and they set events into motion. Several sleeper agents in Konohagakure from the Jashin Cult, and began forming situations in the missions logs that helped dramatized the fact he was growing power hungry, and he was close to loose cannon status. Soon... his records were all changed and in place; his next mission would be his last for Konoha. Being sent on a mission to exterminate a rogue-nin, he did so perfectly, locating him to the Land of Water, near Kirigakure. This rogue nin had betrayed Konoha and was now working for said village he lived near. He insued battle with him and killed the ex-shinobi. The cold fact was realized... when he returned back to Konoha, he was immediately detained. The ex-shinobi was no traitor, it was all a ruse. The rogue nin was a man sent to Kirigakure to gather information; acting as a double agent, he was the main source of information... and Huoyan had killed him in ruthless blood. He was locked in his prison cell... to be imprisoned for the next 20-60 years, varying on behaviour and his 'confessions'. He had been framed... but the Jashinists would offer him revenge. Visiting him in his cell, the Jashinists had connections, and had told Huoyan that his fellow shinobi had done so... the Village had planned this to happen to him. His anger grown, he was offered a chance to obtain revenge by joining the Jashin Cult and to become a worshipper of Jashin. He did so. And he escaped Konoha with their help... the only thought in mind was to obtain his revenge in the later years. The events afterwards lead him to becoming the High Marauder and using his skills for their use in hopes of attacking Konohagakure with these forces in the future... Abilities Ninjutsu Being effecient in Elemental Releases, and specifically aided by Jashin and his blade; ''Shaqi. ''Using great damage with Fire Releases; such as his two deadly fire attacks: Fire Release: Pheonix Immortal Fire Technique and Fire Release: Flame Bullet. His water releases helping aid in these manners, also being aided by his claymore, he has the supplementary Water Release: Black Rain Technique. Taijutsu Taijutsu being a skillful tool; Huoyan does not use it to a high extent, perferring to use his blade and Ninjutsu. Albeit, his brutal tactics and strength let's him deliver bone shattering punches and jabs from his palms and knees. His movements fast, he is a power house and should be treated as such. Genjutsu Weak in Genjutsu, he has shown some use of it in his Curse Techniques; such as the Curse Technique: Demoralizing Presence which lowers the enemies morale and weakens their courage, turning them into cowards. Having a firm grip on reality, he knows illusions well, and has escaped many through sheer will-power. Kenjutsu ''Shaqi ''being his flame emblazoned claymore, it's body composed of a bandaged tied hilt/handle in an upside down T-shape, going down to a slightly curved hand-guard with two circular plates that hold chains on them; only one there at the present. The blade itself being a tainted black; given to him directly from the Cult Head of the Jashin Cult. Flames on it's form, it goes straight forward, and on the end of the blade itself it breaks off into a barb shape with three holes in the center. ''Shaqi ''has the unique ability to create chakra enhanced fire. This fire is infused with several other traits and contents that allow it to burn on top and within' fire, erasing the danger of a foe using Water Release to stop his Fire techniques. Alongside; he can merge his Water Release with his enhanced fire to create a unique and deadly combo, capable of tearing through armies. Chakra Reserves Chakra reserves are exponentially high, derived from his admiration of Kisame, his power levels being insane to his generation, he is a terror to all his enemies, all cowering before him. A blessed trait by Jashin itself; it has a downside, that being: to conceal his chakra signature takes a considerable amount of work to keep under control, and concentration is not as high as his reserves are. Relationships *'Huoyan Currently Has No True Relationships Quotes "I spent my time in prison. I spent it in there, because the people I trusted and admired the most put me there. My only goal, is to gain vengence. In the name of Jashin... I shall burn a path of destruction and war through Konohagakure." "Life corrupts, it is not a blessing. Everything gained and losed is inheritly evil. Money... Government... Love... Family... Friends... all have their inner darkness, and we keep our lying masks up everyday to show otherwise. And to die? There is no freedom in the afterlife either. Trully; the human race is damned to eternal suffering." Trivia *Huoyan Chen's image is based off of Jecht from the PS2 game: Final Fantasy X. *Huoyan's favorite foods are: Steak, Soups, and Beer. His least favorite being: Rice and Dumplings. *Huoyan's Hobbies include: Sharpening his blade, training, and hiking. **Huoyan likes: Fighting and Being Right. **He Dislikes: Losing, and Being Wrong. **His theme is: What I've Done by Linken Park. His Battle Theme is: A Beautiful Day by DJ Splash. *He is my favorite antagonist out of my few antagonists. Category:Jashinist Category:Male Category:Characters who's blood type is B Category:Missing-nin